Sisterly Rivalry
by hopeless0romantic
Summary: Tori has been in love with Cat ever since she first saw her. But after a certain sleep over and few romance scenes of acting, Trina finds herself falling for the redhead too. Will the sisters be at loggerheads or will they work this out?
1. Homeworks and lunch breaks

CHAPTER ONE:

'And so, class, that is how you do not give CPR to an old lady in a supermarket' Sikowitz said, balancing a head stand whilst sipping out of a coconut through a straw.

Tori looked over to Cat and watched attentively as Cat was in a day dream.

'I wonder what she thinking about…maybe she's thinking about me…No, don't be silly Tori. Cat's straight.' Tori thought, turning away to inspect her fingernails, something to distract her from Sikowitz's ramblings as he continued to tell the class stories on how to give old people medical attention.

Tori has been in love with Cat ever since the big showcase. Half way through _Make It Shine_, Tori's eyes wandered to the audience. To land upon the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. The girl was staring back at her, in awe and wonder. Tori had no idea she had been bisexual, up until then.

After the big showcase, the girl had seen Tori in the hallways and congratulated her for the performance. Tori had been taken away by her kind words, and therefore stuttered something that must of offended the redhead, resulting in a 'what is that supposed to mean!?' which was quickly put right by an easy explanation.

Since then, Tori was keen to know more about this girl. And she got more. They were both part of the same friendship group and you could easily tell they were good friends. Tori had been doing very well hiding her feelings for the eccentric redhead. Cat knew Tori and her were on the same wavelength – that Tori understood her kooky ways, but she had no idea how much Tori felt for her. That when her and Andre co-wrote songs, and Tori wrote the lyrics, that they were about Cat.

'Right class!' Sikowitz boomed, snapping Tori out of her flashback cum trance about Cat.

'You have a homework, project-y thing! You must team up with someone else in the class and create three romance scenes! These can be kissing, hugging ones, or full on romance, or in Jade and Beck's case, the weird kind of romance!'

This incited a chuckle from Beck and a rather sharp 'hey!' from Jade.

The bell rang for lunch and Tori quickly caught up with Cat.

'Hey Cat, do you want to work with me on the project, I reckon you could write some really good scenes' asked Tori, trying to sound casual as possible.

'Sure Tori, shall I swing by yours Friday night. I could sleep round and we would have more time to talk about this, and ooo shiny!' her attention to Tori faltered, as she was distracted by a shiny glass ball Robbie was holding.

She was in wonder by it, and began to question Robbie about it.

Tori chuckled to herself, then walked out to the Asphalt café to sit with the other guys and have lunch.

'Yo, Tor!'

'Ew'

'Hey Tori'

Responded Andre, Jade and Beck respectively as I sat down. Tori frowned gently at Jade.

Cat came down a few minutes later as Tori was tucking into her sushi, with Robbie and Cat sat promptly between Beck and Jade. Cat was directly opposite Tori, and she smiled and pointed to her cheek to mirror were Tori had got some salmon stuck to her cheek. Tori blushed and wiped it away, getting a slight giggle out of Cat. The whole group was in wild discussion about Sikowitz' seemingly

outrageous homework task. Tori didn't find it outrageous; she was quite looking forward to it. Cat didn't seem to mind either, as she was not involved in the group's conversation. She was swinging her legs out underneath the table, resting her foot on Tori's. She tilted her head to the side and gazed at Tori.

Tori was a little caught off guard by this, but chose to respond similarly. The two found each other gazing happily into each other's eyes for the rest of the lunch.


	2. Singing songs and unknown actions

CHAPTER 2:

It was Thursday now. Two days since Sikowitz' gave the best homework Tori had ever heard of. It was 8am and she was idly pacing her room, deciding whether to text Cat or not.

Letting her gut instinct get the better of her, she did.

"Hey Cat (: You up for sleeping round tomorrow, to work on Sikowitz' homework?xxx'

Her thumbs did a little dance as the message sent, hoping she did not appear too eager.

Almost immediately, she got a text back

'Sure thing Tor! I can't wait! Xxx'

'I can't wait' the words echoed in Tori's mind and she was ditzy with happiness at it. Cat couldn't wait to spend time with her.

Skipping downstairs happily, she grabbed her bag off the couch and head off to school.

The day went by swiftly, and it was music last lesson.

In music, the class had to pick a love song and work in a group of three to perform it. Tori had chosen to work with Cat and Andre, given Andre's musical ability, and Cat's singing voice, which was sweet as birdsong, Tori's ears were in a musical heaven.

'So you guys, we have to perform to the class at the end of the lesson, are you guys ready for this?' Andre asked, sitting down at a piano in the practice room they shared.

With a loud yes, it was obvious how much Tori and Cat wanted to perform. How Tori wanted to perform alongside Cat.

'Okay let's begin,' said Andre as he began striking the chords on the piano

Cat began first, and Tori soon piped up.

'Because you are so sweet,

Cat looked to Tori and held her hands

And even sugar hurts my teeth,

Tori was flabbergasted but still held her notes

But I don't mind I guess,

Cat moved closer to Tori, so they were inches away from each other

I don't mind if we are fine,

Tori was finding it hard to fight the urge to stop and kiss her

We're fine, we're fi-i-i-ne,

They harmonised on the last note and Tori felt as if she was melting

We're fine'

They pulled away from each other as Andre turned round to compliment them.

Time had seemed to of got the better of them as it was time to perform to the class. They walked out the practice room , Andre gathering the sheet music. Tori trailed closely behind, inhaling her perfume and feeling near-dizzy with love.

As the other groups performed, Cat turned to Tori and gave her a warm smile.

'Why is she being so… close towards me? It's not like her, I swear.' Tori thought, whilst returning the smile.

'And next up! Tori, Cat and Andre!' the teacher bellowed over the applause from the last group.

Arising from their seats, the group took the positions. Having a microphone on a stand that faced Cat, Tori was wondering if she would make it through this performance as Andre found the right notes on the piano. The music begun and Cat began singing the first line, not taking her eyes off Tori the entire time.

Tori interlaced her fingers around the microphone as her line came up.

She joined in with Cat, harmonising to the best of her ability even though her nerves were churning inside. It was coming close to the last line, and Cat dragged her microphone stand close to Tori. Tori leaned in with the microphone, again they were inches away from each other. Tori felt as if she was dreaming.

'I don't mind if we're fine' the last line closed in and Tori was startled at the applause. Cat pulled away with the microphone and gleamed at Tori. Tori gave a nervous grin back, a cold, calming sweat rolled over her skin to calm her down and congratulate her for making it through.

The bell rang for the end of the day. Chasing after Cat, Tori felt her breath hitch in her throat

'Y-y-you were great, Cat!' Tori said, running her hand along Cat's back. Unaware that she'd done it until a few seconds later.

'You were great too, Tor,' she turned round to face Tori face on.

'Anyways, I gotta go! See you tomorrow, text me the deets!' She yelled, running away from Tori to the bus.

Tori stopped and smiled at the redhead running to the bus. Taking a moment to breathe in the good vibes of today, she heard her phone buzz in her bag.

'Tori get your butt to the car now. Some of us have a spa treatment to get to soon!'

It was Trina. Tori chuckled and found her car. Getting in and pulling on the seatbelt, Trina asked how her day was.

'It was goo-'

'Oh my god you would not believe my day!' Trina interrupted, which Tori half-expected.

'Sinjin, right okay, SINJIN thinks me and him kissed, just because he had a dream about it. I mean, he ain't getting none of this lovin'' Trina said quickly, taking her hand off the steering wheel to point at her lips.

Tori zoned out as Trina explained more of the 'mishaps' of her day.

'I wonder what it's like to kiss Cat.' Tori thought lucidly, staring out the car window.

'I bet her lips are soft and she knows every trick in the book that makes you fall just that little harder'

'Keep dreaming, Tori' a voice in her head snapped, as the car pulled up outside her house.

After Trina struggling to open the front door, Tori collapsed in a heap on the couch and sighed contently, happy with today's events.

'What you sighin' about?' Trina asked, intrigued to why her sister was acting this way.

'Oh nothing,' Tori quipped defensively.

'Anyway, Cat's sleeping round tomorrow, so don't embarrass me, okay!?' Tori begged/demanded.

'As if I care about you and your little friends, anyways I gotta dash, I got a beauty call' Trina sniped, even though she didn't mean it, as she ran out the door.

Tori heard her phone ring. She leant over to the floor and checked the caller ID. It was Cat. In less than a second, Tori tapped answer.

'Hello?' Tori said, as casually as she could muster.

'Hey Tori, it's Cat. I was wondering if tomorrow, you wanna do a kissing scene for that homework. It's okay if you don't want to, I just think we could get a better grade for it though' Cat said, calmly even though she was deep in anticipation of Tori's reaction.

'Yes!' Tori said too eagerly.

'I mean, yeah cool that's fine, whatever you think's best' she regained composure

'Okay then, Tor, see you tomorrow' and then Tori heard the dial tone.

Tori dropped the phone onto the couch and squealed with happiness. She couldn't believe it. She was going to kiss Cat. The girl of her dreams.


	3. California Rolls, Car Rides And Kisses

CHAPTER 3:

It was Friday. The day Tori had been waiting for all week. She was up early, to give the house a little spring-cleaning in anticipation of Cat's arrival for the night.

Everything in her room was ready. There had been fresh linen on the bed Cat would sleep on, a soft, fluffy pillow Tori knew Cat would love. And on her dressing table, things that would catch Cat's eyes and show off Tori's achievements were carefully laid out.

She had been downstairs too, and plumped all the cushions on the couch, dusted down the piano, laid out many of Cat's favourite treats out on the kitchen counter. Tori had been hiding away a packet of red velvet cupcake mix for a while hoping something like this would happen, and so left it out on display for Cat. Red velvet cupcakes were Cat's favourite. And Tori once heard the way to someone's heart is through the stomach.

Upstairs, Tori was getting ready. Sitting in front of her dress table mirror, straightening her hair to look the way she did on her first day of Hollywood Arts. Leaning forward to put on mascara, thoughts drifted through her head.

'I wonder if Cat ever thinks about my eyes…She has to sometime, I mean come on, she's been so different this week. Maybe she feels the same for me…Maybe'

Finishing her make up routine, Tori grabbed her bag off her bed and trundled downstairs.

'Why is the house all done up? And what took you so long? What's with the hair?' Trina interrogated.

'Well one, because Cat's coming round and I want the house to look nice. Two, I was fixing my makeup. Three, why not?'

'Eh whatever, come on' Trina summoned as they walked out the front door to Trina's car.

'Are you going to be in tonight?' asked Tori, fixing her hair in the wing mirror.

'Yep. Sorry to disappoint but I'm having a night of beauty to myself. Don't disturb me, okay?' Trina replied.

Tori had been hoping Trina would be going out so she could have the house to herself and Cat.

'Yes, fine, whatever, just stay upstairs, okay?' Tori demanded.

'As if I want to be downstairs watching you children do your little tenth grade drama antics' Trina said, trying to annoy Tori.

This particular Friday was a half day. Therefore, it was only four lessons, lunch, then home. Tori didn't have any lessons with Cat today, and she hadn't seen her at all today, so as expected, lunch was the one thing on Tori's mind.

After a boring math, English, science and French class, the bell finally rang for lunch. Tori was first out of her French class and walked quickly out to the Asphalt café. She was about to take her normal place, opposite Cat, when Cat saw her coming over.

'Hey, Tori, come sit next to me!' she called out.

Tori did as she was told, she was dying to be close to Cat today.

The pair sat very close to each other, legs touching. Tori pulled out a box of sushi from her bag and laid it out on the table.

'Mind if I share? I forgot my lunch today,' Cat asked, turning to Tori with big, chocolate eyes.

'Sure,' Tori said, pushing the box over to Cat.

'California rolls are so nice, don't you think? But I thought sushi was Japanese? Oh my god, what if a Californian person went over to Japan, rolled some sushi the wrong way and created the California roll?' Cat said, eyes wide as she held up a California roll, deep in belief of her theory.

'Maybe it's just name…Hey Cat, what are you doing?' said Tori, as she watch Cat smear over wasabi paste from the packet supplied in a certain pattern.

'Just this little trick I know, it makes it nicer'

Tori tried to copy Cat, taking the wasabi paste and she was about to smear it when Cat rested her hands on Tori's and guided her.

'See, like this' Cat said, staring at Tori whilst guiding her hands.

Cat picked up the California roll and held it up to Tori.

'See? Like a work of art'

Tori was in awe on how a few smears of wasabi paste could make a California roll look so nice.

'Here, try it' Cat said as she popped the roll into Tori's mouth.

Tori was expecting the flames of the wasabi to take over her mouth, but it was fine. It tasted like everything right in the world.

Soon, the bell for the end of the day rang.

Springing up from her seat, Cat pulled Tori up by her hands.

'Let's go work on some romance' Cat said softly, still holding Tori's hands.

They walked to Trina's car and got in the back.

They endured more of Trina's ramblings on the way home by staring at each other. Cat stared at Tori's lips a few times and bit her own. Tori was finding it hard to read the younger girl. It's like she was holding back something. Like she wanted to tell Tori something. They pulled into a gas station as Trina got out and ran into the convenience store.

'Isn't she going to get some gas first?' asked Cat, watching Trina in the convenience store.

'Eh, who knows?' Tori said.

All of a sudden, Cat turned to Tori, cupped her face and kissed her. She bit down softly on Tori's lower lip. Shocked at first, Tori then began to return the kiss. There were fireworks going off in her head right now. Her dreams were right – Cat's lips were soft. Tori ran her fingers through Cat's hair and Cat scraped her fingernails along the back of Tori's neck. Parting her lips for easier access, Cat's tongue glided into Tori's mouth. Tori's tongue soon found its way into hers. Cat moaned softly, partly in frustration as Tori pulled away to pepper kisses along her jawline and neck.

'We better stop before Trina comes back'

'But we're continuing this at your house, okay?' Cat said firmly.

Trina came back around the car, pulled out a petrol hose and began filling the tank.

'What was that kiss for, Cat?'

'Just a little practice for the scenes we'll do'

Tori were a little disappointed that the kissing was just for the scenes. But she was more than glad to take what she could.

As Trina went to pay, the pair chatted about the scenes.

'So these three scenes, what do you want to do for them?'

'Well I was thinking, the two characters could be one girl and one boy. The boy has had a crush on the girl for a long time, and finally stops beating around the bush and displays his affection more clearly. In scene two, the girl starts to realise about his crush and starts to fall for him. In scene 3, their parents find out and are not happy with it, so the pair decide to cut their relationship completely, but the pair are still in love with eachother.'

Tori loved the idea.

'So what do you think?'

'Yeah, it's wonderful. You're really talented at thinking up these scenes, Cat.' Tori complimented.

'Thanks Tor'

Trina came back to the car and the stories started up again. Cat reached out her hand to rest on Tori's. Cat leaned over and laid down in Tori's lap, facing Tori. Tori let her hands wander and play with Cat's hair, as Cat slowly fell asleep. How tired was the girl? It was only 2pm.

They pulled up outside the Vega household and Trina switched off the engine.

'Carry me, Tori,' Cat said sleepily. She looked so adorable and calm.

Tori scooped Cat up into her arms, and Cat wrapped her legs around Tori's waist as a support. Cat nuzzled into Tori's shoulder as they walked up the driveway. Tori loved this, Cat felt so warm and comfortable to carry.

'I love you, Tori' the words Tori had been dying to hear.

'I love you too, Cat Valentine' Tori said softly, laying Cat down on the couch. She fetched a blanket from upstairs and laid it over Cat. Cat grumbled in her sleep and turned to the side to sleep a little more.

As she waited for Cat to awake, Tori took some time to do some homework on her computer.

Trina came downstairs as she was halfway through writing up her English work.

'Why is she asleep?' Trina asked as she walked to the fridge.

'I don't know' Tori said contently

'You guys are freaking me out' said Trina as she walked off

Tori chose to ignore Trina. As she was too many miles away in a dreamland. The best part is, it's not even a dream. She actually kissed Cat. And Cat wants to do some more kissing.


	4. Cupcakes and Romance

CHAPTER 4:

It must have been about 6pm when Cat woke up.

'Hey Tor,' she said, turning around from her position on the couch to face Tori.

'I'm starving, what's for dinner?' she asked.

'Well if you wanna we could order a-'

'Ooh! What's that over there?!' she gestured to the cupcake mixture that had been left out.

'Red velvet cupcake mix, do you want to make some?' asked Tori, smirking as she had hoped for this all along.

'Yes please Tori!' she exclaimed happily, jumping out from the couch and running to the kitchen.

Tori grabbed a bowl from the cupboards and picked up the box to read the instructions.

'Okay, so we need an egg, some flour and some olive oil' said Tori, eyes scanning the box

Cat went over to the fridge to get an egg whilst Tori got out a bag of flour and a bottle of olive oil.

'Tori, I kind of suck at cooking, can you help me a little?' Cat asked with puppy-dog eyes.

'Sure thing, Cat' Tori replied as she emptied the cupcake mixture into the bowl, added some flour and a little bit of oil.

'Now you stand there' Tori said, coming up behind Cat and motioning her forward with her hands on her hips.

Cat was now in front of the bowl with Tori right behind her seeing over her shoulder into the bowl. She guided Cat's hands with her hands to the egg.

'Now real gently with this' Tori said as guided Cat's hand to crack the egg over the mixture. With a satisfying 'plop!' into the bowl, it was now time to mix it all together. Taking a wooden spoon from the drawer, Tori placed the spoon in Cat's hand, interlaced her fingers with Cat's and began to stir gently. With her right hand, Tori grasped a glass of water and poured a little into the bowl, as the instructions said to. The pair was happily stirring, Tori turning her head to Cat's neck occasionally and kissing. She didn't even know she was doing it.

'Am I doing okay?' Cat asked nervously

'Sure baby, you're good at this' Tori said, letting her right snake round Cat's waist and hold her close to her. Tori was euphoric at this. Here she was, cuddling up to her long time crush, whilst preparing cupcakes.

'I think it's time to put these babies in the oven!' Tori pipped, releasing Cat from her grasp to get a cupcake tray. Placing the cupcake tray in front of Cat, Tori resumed her position of cuddling Cat.

'Easily does it,' Tori said, holding the bowl with her right hand whilst Cat scooped up the mixture with the spoon in her left hand.

'Not a lot now' Tori instructed as Cat transferred small amounts of the mixture into the tray. A couple of minutes later and it was ready for the oven. Tori took the tray to the oven, and bent over to open it.

'You have a nice ass' Cat chuckled jokingly

'Why, thank you' Tori said through her giggle. She found Cat's humour to be contagiously cute. With the cupcakes in, she turned the dial on the oven and turned to face Cat.

'It'll be ready in half an hour!' she said, enthused with very recent events.

'Did I do okay?' Cat asked anxiously, pulling on sleeve of her sweater with her teeth.

'You did fine! Wonderful even,' Tori said, pulling a stray hair behind her ear.

'Yay!' Cat grinned and ran up to Tori and pulled her close for the best embrace Tori had felt for a long while.

Cat ran her fingers along Tori's back and it made shivers come out of places in Tori's back she never knew shivers could come from. Tori ran her fingers through Cat's hair and it brought a small squeak in Cat.

'I really like it when you play with my hair, Tori' Cat said, resting her head on Tori's shoulder.

'Then I'll play with your hair some more, Cat' Tori said, softly drawing out the a in Cat's name. Cat released from the hug and took Tori by the hand to the couch. She plopped herself down, turned the tv onto Comedy Central and patted the seat next to her, inviting Tori to come and sit down. Upon Tori sitting down, Cat leaned in and rested her head on Tori's shoulder, and Tori put her arm around Cat as they mused over Two and a Half Men. And every time Charlie Sheen sniped at his brother in the series, Cat giggled into Tori's shoulder and snuggled up to her more. Luckily for Tori, Charlie Sheen snipes at his brother a lot.

A loud ding from the oven took them away from the TV.

'Looks like dinner's ready!' declared Tori, as Cat pounced up to go to the oven, Tori followed through, grabbing an oven mitt from the counter and taking the tray out of the oven. They looked delicious, and both Tori and Cat were both ravenous.

'While we let them cool, we should probably get to work on the scenes,' Cat said, walking back to the couch. Tori obediently followed, crashing down next to Cat. After a few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes, Cat broke the silence.

'So, scene one' she said, breaking her gaze from Tori and drumming on her knees with her palms.

'So the boy and the girl have been best friends for a while, and the boy develops a crush on her after she gets her heart broken by her previous boyfriend,' Tori thought aloud as Cat grabbed a notepad from her bag to write it down.

'He starts by hiding his affection from her, but everyone realises he has a massive crush on her, apart from the girl. Then one night, the girl calls him and is like, 'can you come over I'm really upset, I need you blah blah blah' And of course, the boy comes over, with a bouquet of roses. The girl is so confused at the minute she just randomly kisses the boy, but she doesn't love him'

'Wow, Tori, this is good stuff' Cat muttered, scribbling down fast.

'And that's the first scene. Then scene two, the boy decides to display his affection more prominently, now that the girl has kissed him, but he is unaware that she doesn't love him. After a few weeks of constant affection, the girl starts to fall for him. They begin a relationship together and are very happy, constant kissing and everything…Lastly, scene three, they introduce each other to their parents, and both parents aren't happy with it. Therefore, the parents try and split them up, and after all the agony and spite, they break up on a mutual decision, but declare that they will always be in love with each other. So, what do you think?' Tori asked

'Yeah hold on…Oh my god this is brilliant Tori!' Cat exclaimed happily, after she had finished copying down Tori's overview of the scenes.

'Right so let's begin'

They got up from the couch and stood in the main living area.

'I'll be the girl and you'll be the boy, okay?' Cat said, biting her lip.

'I can't believe he dumped me! I thought we would be together forever' Cat put her head in her hands.

'Oh baby, you deserve better than him' Tori rubbed Cat's arm

'Okay so then it's like night now…' Cat said, breaking character for a split second.

'I need you to come over I'm so sad right now' Cat made a telephone sign with her fingers

'I'll be right over' Tori also did the telephone sign

'What's up baby?'

'I just feel so lost and lonely without him, can you help me?' Cat inched in closer to Tori

'Oh, you deserve better than him. You're so sweet, smart and kind. You're everything every guy would wish for.'

'I wish there were more guys like you in this world' Cat said as she leaned in to kiss Tori. Tori was happy to relive this again, and she cupped Cat's face and let her tongue do most of the action. Cat had obviously put on some lip gloss between now and the last time they kissed, as Tori could taste a sweet tang of a strawberry on her tongue. What was meant to be just one kiss, turned into a whole make out. With Cat moaning softly into Tori's mouth every time Tori's tongue explored a new place of her mouth. Then, the pair could hear Trina about to come downstairs and quickly pulled away.

Trina romped through the living room and plopped down onto the couch, feet up on another chair as she sprawled out to watch Keeping up with the Kardashians. The pair looked to each other, unsure of what to do next.

'Umm, Trina? I thought you were meant to be having your evening of beauty, upstairs, out of our sight' Tori said, emphasising the last few words, indicating that she wanted Trina out of the room so she could finish making out with Cat.

'Well I was, but now it's time to keep up with Kardashians. What are you guys doing?' Trina asked, eyes glued to the TV.

'We have to act out three romance scenes, and they involve kissing!' Cat said over enthusiastically.

Tori wanted to scream. Why did she have to tell Trina that? Trina is just going to either stick her nose or give Tori a lecture. And as Trina got up off the couch and came over, Tori wondered what it would be.

'Well, since I have nothing else to do tonight, let me help you guys out' Trina said, trying to sound helpful. The girl could never be helpful. Tori frowned, thinking that Trina should be off beautifying herself in the bathroom with their mother's beauty products.

'Well…we don't know if we're doing too much or too little in one scene' Cat said, intrigued to why Trina seemed to be inspecting Cat's face so closely.

'Hold up, girl! First of all you want to look beautiful on that stage before you start your romance shiz, come upstairs I got the best thing for your face!' Trina quipped excitedly as the pair ran upstairs. Tori sighed and sat down at the piano and let herself sulk a little bit. She had been hoping to spend the whole night alone with Cat, just kissing and romancing and having everything like a fairytale. But no, her older sister came in and ruined everything. As per usual.

Upstairs, Trina and Cat were sitting down, cross legged facing each other on the bathroom floor. There was a bag of make up in front of them, which Trina was rummaging through.

'I mean, you're naturally pretty, Cat, but this really helps,' she said, pulling out a small bottle from the bag.

'Hey Trina, can I ask you something?'

'Sure,'

'In this scene, I think I'm kissing Tori too much. How do you think I should kiss?'

'Er, well I don't know'

'Can I demonstrate?'

'Cat I don't think that's appropi-' Trina was cut off as she felt warm lips meet her own. She was shocked. She was kissing another girl, something she thought she'd never do.

'Erm, er, well, Cat I think you're fine' Trina mumbled, flabbergasted at what just happened.

'Okay, thank you!' Cat quipped as she got up and ran downstairs.

'Ready to resume acting?' Cat smirked, completely disregarding the fact she just kissed Trina, Tori's sister. With a smirk from Tori, the pair continued to improvise and kiss.

Meanwhile, Trina was in her room, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

'What just happened? Cat kissed me…I thought she was straight…I thought I was straight. Snap out of it, Trina! You are straight, you have boys falling all over you every second! Yeah but not one of your relationships ever work out…maybe they would with a girl' two voices argued inside Trina's head. And then it hit her like a pile of bricks. She was falling for Cat. Tori's best friend. Oh God. How can she tell Tori? Tori will hate her for sure, it will just make everything awkward between her and Cat if Trina even thinks about a relationship with Cat. Grumbling out frustration and confusion, Trina turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the covers up over her.

It must have been about midnight when Cat and Tori finally completed the scenes. And by the glossiness in Cat's eyes, she was ready for bed.

'Carry me!' she exclaimed holding out her arms and Tori scooped her up, carrying her upstairs up into Tori's room. She laid Cat down on the bottom bunk bed and Tori was about to leave to go up to the top bunk and when Cat pulled back in.

'You're not going anywhere, you' Cat mumbled sleepily as she pulled Tori into bed with and cuddled up to her, holding her with a vice-like grip so that Tori couldn't even move if she wanted to. Not that she wanted to, though. It was an end to a perfect day, cuddling up with the girl of her dreams. Cat's breathing was calming to Tori and they soon found each other fast asleep in their arms.


	5. Regret and Sex

**A/N: WARNING! Contains smut half-way through!**

CHAPTER 5 –

The sunrise bled through the windowpanes to wake Trina up. The minute she got up from her bed she felt nauseous with guilt. She was in love with a girl. That was one thing. But the other thing was worse. The girl was the one that her sister has had her eye on for what seemed like an eternity. Trina had always thought Tori liked but wasn't sure, although there were signs, from Tori's constant babbling about her and wild preparations for when she was coming round. At first, Trina thought Tori had just been acting weird. But one night when Trina asked Tori if she actually liked Cat, she was surprised with the answer.

The sisters were downstairs playing Wii Tennis and just having a casual heart to heart. Trina would unload the troubles of her day onto Tori and in return, Tori would do the same.

'Yes, I like Cat. There I said it. Oh look, I'm beating you love thirty!'

'So what are you then? Bi? Or full on, yanno, lesbian?' said Trina in between serves, saying the word 'lesbian' like it was a secret.

'I don't know' mused Tori, stopping the game and turning to Trina.

'Cat's the first person I've ever really felt attracted to, even more than Danny. I know me and her have had our tiffs in the past but we're pretty good right now. I just want to kiss her and hug her and for to be mine and me to be hers' explained Tori, smiling at the floor at her future expectations.

'Please don't tell anyone' begged Tori, lifting her face to see Trina's reactions.

'Aww, come here, Tor!' said Trina in a loving almost maternal way, embracing Tori close and petting her hair.

'You'll always be my sister – no matter who you are. Just remember, I'll always be the better looking Vega though. Oh and hush up with all your little fantasies, I don't wanna hear that nasty chiz!' warned Trina, enticing a giggle out of her sister. Tori released from the hug, thanked Trina and went off to bed.

Remembering that, Trina could almost cry. But she decided there was no point moping around, letting more feelings for Cat set in. Even though Cat was a great kisser, the best she's ever had. And the taste of her lips lingers on you for ages, and you savour every second of it, Trina fantasied of Cat kissing her again. Then she was broke from her trance by her self-conscious. Trina had kissed her back. Trina was in the wrong, not Cat. Trina knew that she had to kill off these feelings in the best way that she could, and the only way she knew was just to completely forget about Cat, don't speak to her, don't think of her, don't do anything.

Following those rules Trina had set herself, she set off downstairs to have breakfast. Walking down the hallway, she passed Tori's room. The door was ajar, slightly, and Trina peeked in.

Cat and Tori were lying in bed, cuddled up together. Cat's head was resting on Tori's chest whilst Tori's arm was around Cat, keeping her close to her, protecting. Cat looked tranquil, so peaceful like she could never leave Tori's side. Even sleeping, Trina could tell Tori was happy. Her chest rose and fell in a soft rhythm, and a small smile was spread across her face. It nearly broke Trina's heart. Knowing that her sister was so happy, and sooner or later when she finds out Trina and Cat kissed, will hit the worst downfall ever. Wiping a small, stony tear from her eyes, Trina turned away from the room and went downstairs.

Upon her arrival downstairs, Trina eyed a tray of red velvet cupcakes in the kitchen. They must be from last night, she thought as she walked over to inspect. There were twelve, perfectly baked cupcakes, just waiting for someone to eat. Trina took two, hoping that Tori wouldn't mind, and went to watch TV.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tori and Cat were just waking up, tangled in each other.

'Good morning, gorgeous girl' Tori said through a grin as Cat stretched, groaning happily.

'Hey, Tor,' she chirped back at Tori

'What's up?' Tori asked; letting her fingers explore Cat's crimson locks.

'I've been thinking and…I really like you, Tori. And correct me if I'm wrong, I think you like me too. And if it's true, you do like me too, will you be my girlfriend?' asked Cat, the butterflies escaping from their cocoons in her stomach. Little did she know, those were the words Tori had been dying to hear.

'Oh my god, Cat. I can't believe this. You're right, I do like you. I've liked you ever since I spotted you in the audience of the big showcase. And I…I can't believe you like me too. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!' Tori exclaimed happily, cupping her new girlfriend's face as she kissed her. There were fourth of July fireworks going off in her head right now. She wanted to cry with joy. This was everything she had ever wanted.

Pulling away to get some air in her starved lungs, Tori had to ask one vital question.

'Since when did you start liking me?'

'Tuesday. When you asked me to be your partner for Sikowitz' homework. I saw you staring at me, you looked so loving and nice, and then you turned away and looked sad again. I was meaning to ask what was up with you but then you came over to me to ask about the homework. And then at lunch I thought I'd test if you liked me, by flirting a bit. I hope I didn't come onto too strong. Then afterwards, when I was laying in my bed. I thought about doing a kissing scene for the homework. I thought about kissing you. And the more I thought about it, the more I started to like you. The more I backtracked in my head about all the flirtatious things you've done for me. And I put the puzzle pieces together. You liked me and I liked you. Simple as!' Cat explained happily, joyous with the way things had turned out.

'I love you so much!' slurred Tori as she went in to kiss Cat. The pair wrestled about in Tori's bed, desperately craving more of each other. Then, with Cat laying on top of Tori, Cat released her lips.

'Tori…I…Want you to take my virginity' she gasped in between breaths. Tori's eyes shot wide open. She had dreamt of Cat saying this so many times, and by the look in her eyes, Cat could tell Tori was ready for this.

Straddling Tori, she began to lift off her top, teasing Tori every few seconds by slowing revealing more of her skin. Tori's eyes were the size of moons by the time Cat had fully taken her top off. Unhooking her bra, Cat's perky breasts popped out into the open. Tori reached out her hands, rubbing the nipples and watching Cat gasp with the new found pleasure. Tori sat up in bed fully, and ripped off her top, taking off her bra and letting Cat play with her breasts. Tori was more sensitive than Cat was, even though it was her first time too. Cat got off of Tori, and lay next to her, carefully sliding down her shorts to reveal her pussy. Tori felt the hormones pang as Cat motioned Tori's head to her pussy. Shuffling around the bed, Tori spread Cat's legs as far she could and began her tongue assault on Cat's pussy.

She began by gently teasing the outer labias, dipping her tongue in Cat's sweet hole every few minutes. Cat moaned in pleasure and gripped onto the sheets for support. Tori continued this for a few more minutes, stopping to place kisses upon Cat's inner thighs.

'Oh Tori, you're such a tease!' Cat squealed, as her pussy begged Tori to go for the clitoris.

Chuckling with accomplishment, Tori began to trace out the alphabet with her tongue on Cat's clitoris. Cat was full on screaming with pleasure by now, and both were still surprised the Trina couldn't hear them. Trina had gone out into the garden to play on the childhood swing set to think about things more in depth. By the time Tori had got to M, Cat yelled 'just finger me already!' and with that, Tori removed her tongue from Cat's sweet pussy. She got up to her knees, took her index finger, sucked it and aimed for Cat's sweet tight hole.

'Be gentle' she begged, gasping at the slight pain, only to be replaced by a wonderful feeling as Tori's finger slid in and out, Cat's wetness made it easier. Tori, by now, was getting very horny, but she knew that Cat would return her lustful favour.

'Add another finger, I'm ready' gasped Cat, and with that Tori began pumping two fingers in and out of Cat's no longer virgin pussy. Cat moans began to grow into a rhythm, and with Tori angling her fingers just right, Cat's moans became more louder and more frequent. Tori was rubbing against her G-spot.

'Tori, oh Tori, I'm..gonna..cum' she screamed, taking Tori's fingers out her pussy as she squirted all over the sheets, all over Tori. She began to shake at the comedown of her orgasm.

'Oh Tori, you're so good!' she said, smirking as she went to rip Tori's shorts off, exposing the half-Latina's virgin pussy. Tori hadn't told Cat she was a virgin, but Cat had guessed.

Pushing Tori onto the bed, Cat wrapped Tori's legs around her head and began to lap up Tori's pussy. Soon enough, Tori's juices began flowing and the moaning began.

'Oh Cat, fucking take me here!' she moaned, immersed in pleasure as Cat's tongue danced on her teen pussy.

'You taste so good, Tori'

Tori squirmed under Cat's tongue, desperately needing Cat's fingers inside her. Cat released from Tori's pussy, took her index finger and placed it in Tori's mouth.

'Suck it for me, baby' she smirked, deep chocolate eyes filled with lust.

Tori obeyed her girl and spread her legs even more ready for Cat's entry.

Cat started off slow, knowing Tori was a virgin. After a few moans of pain, then a dozen more of pleasure, Cat began pumping and licking Tori's clit at the same time. Tori screamed when Cat's tongue came back into the scene, wriggling under it, desperately trying to control herself. Cat slid another finger in and pumped furiously, searching for Tori's sweet spot. She found her as Tori gasped in anticipation of what was going to come. Cat drilled her fingers into Tori's pussy, and feeling Tori's pussy walls clamp down on her fingers, slid them back out as she watched her girlfriend squirt on the already sodden sheets.

'Oh Cat, oh my god Cat, oh' was all that was heard for the next few minutes as Tori came down.

After Tori finally came down, Cat snuggled up to her and whispered a very sly 'pretty good, huh?' into her ear.


	6. Coming Clean part 1

CHAPTER 6 –

High off the prescence of each other's love, Cat and Tori made their way downstairs, still tangled in each other, kissing each other like it's the last time that they would. And Tori hoped there would never be a last time. She was on cloud nine right now, and she never wanted to come down. Cat, however, was not as well dug in to her feelings as Tori was. This was the first time she liked a girl too, but only for a short time, and deep down was struggling to find out whether this was experimantion or true love for her. However, she knew how happy she made Tori and for the sake of seeing a smile on Tori's face, which Cat adored so much, she kept her thoughts to herself. By the time they were at the bottom of the staircase, Cat jumped into Tori's arms, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist and commanded to be led to the sofa. Amongst the sofa, Tori smashed her lips against Cat's for one last time before breakfast. Sitting up on the sofa, Cat smirked lustfully as she watched Tori's ass move as she walked to the kitchen.

'Mine,' she smirked inwardly to herself.

Tori eyed the tray of cupcakes from yesterday, noticing that there were two missing. Presuming that Trina had taken them, she scooped two out of the tray and made her way back to the sofa. Offering the nicest looking one to Cat, the pair took a moment to realise how good the situation between them was right now. With a cheeky and youthful smile, Tori could tell Cat was going to start on one of her ramblings again.

'Oh my god, imagine a cupcake made out of actual velvet! That would taste so weird! Speaking of weird things, once, when we were on holiday, my brother licked a lamp post and he got sick and we had to take him home!' Cat said, eyeing up the cupcake in between sentences.

Tori chuckled contentedly, moving closer to Cat and putting her arm around her, Cat nuzzled into Tori's shoulder and they ate their cupcakes and watched TV together. Engorged in her childhood, Cat had chosen to watch Spongebob, which Tori didn't mind. Tori didn't mind any TV, as long as it wasn't keeping up with the Kardashians that Trina always watched. Tori looked around to see Trina in the garden, swinging slowly on the swing set, absorbed in self-pity. Tori cast it off as another one of Trina's mood swings and continued watching TV.

Meanwhile, outside Trina was having a hard time dealing with her feelings. She watched Tori and Cat cuddle through the glass door that led to the garden and feel a pull of guilt sink her lower into her despair. Taking in a sigh, she wiped her eyes once again and went inside to get changed.

Both Tori and Cat noticed that she had been crying, something that Trina hoped they wouldn't notice.

'Trina, what's wrong?' asked Tori, naturally alarmed as Trina's eyes looked redder than normal. Tori could tell this wasn't another one of Tori's mood swings.

'Are you alright, Trina?' asked Cat, innocently, completely unaware of the havoc wreaked upon Trina's emotions.

'Don't,' Trina managed through a squeak as she ran upstairs as fast as she could, running to her room and slamming the door shut. She crashed onto her bed and sobbed hard into her pillow. She could judge by the footsteps romping upstairs that it was her sister. She turned over onto her back and wiped her eyes dry as fast as she could. Tori opened the door slightly and peered in.

'Trina? Can I come in?' she asked, feeling lost in ways to help her sister.

Trina nodded and Tori came and sat on the edge of the bed. Trina's mind was thinking of all possible lies she could use, anything but the truth. There was silence tinged with tension as Tori waited for her sister to confess.

'It's this boy…' Trina mumbled, piecing the words together, trying to make them sound convincing.

'I didn't know about you and this boy?' Tori quirked, trying to cheer up the older girl.

'Well…he goes to Northwood…And we were seeing each other, but all of a sudden he…hates me?' Trina forced out, disappointed in herself for lying.

'Aww, Trina,' Tori cooed, pulling her sister in for a comforting hug, rubbing her back as Trina leaked sobs into Tori's shirt. Little did Tori know the truth had not been told. That Trina's sobs were not over a boy, but over the girl she had kissed back. The girl that had just became Tori's. Tori knew Trina was lying by the uncertainty of her words, but still decided not to press on the matter. She knew that Cat and Trina were good friends and if Tori couldn't squeeze the truth out of Trina, Cat could. As Trina laid back into her bed, Tori comforted her sister one last time before leaving to re join her lover down stairs.

'What's up with Trina?' asked Cat, playing with a lock of Tori's hair as the pair faced each other.

'I don't know. I mean, she won't tell me. She's covering up whatever it is with a story about some 'boy' in Northwood. Me and her are fairly close, I don't see why she wouldn't tell me that.' mused Tori, thinking of all possible errors in Trina's life right now that could make her feel so down.

'Maybe I should go and talk to her. If she didn't tell you she might tell me,' proposed Cat, scooting off the sofa and pacing up the stairs.


End file.
